Past Lives
by ElderYoukai
Summary: Still in debt to his little half-brother, Sesshoumaru saves his life. (Previous Posted by LadyRanger, but returned to its rightful owner, ME, now that I have an account)


Past Lives  
  
Prologue  
  
"Sesshoumaru," a low voice rumbled dangerously towards a figure crouched below him. "I am warning you. Do not turn your back on me."  
  
Amber eyes narrowed dangerously at the black haired half-demon levitating near the ceiling of the castle. No wounds marred his handsome face, but many were upon the one crouched down upon the floor. Silver hair was clumped with dried blood, his beautiful white tail and kimono already showed evidence of the lesser demon's fury at his compatriots desire to leave his side. Sesshoumaru already had enough, no one was going to enslave the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
"It seems, Naraku," Sesshoumaru spoke elegantly, his voice low and even, though his body was wracked with pain and weariness. "that power has already fogged your mind. You are treading on very dangerous ground."  
  
Naraku's smile unnerved the demon Lord as he lifted up a single hand. That hand balled into a fist, a heady dark purple-black glow framed his flesh. Already Sesshoumaru's whip had been taken from him and he felt as if he didn't have enough strength to activate the poison in his claws, but he was determined to defeat Naraku and allowed his mind to suggest a better coarse of action - escape.  
  
The lesser demon descended upon the demon Lord with great speed, his glowing hand extended out, ready to smite his former companion. Sesshoumaru knew what power lay in that hand; it could sizzle the flesh off his hand and he could image Naraku's later desire to absorb into his former companion's immortal flesh.  
  
Muscles tensing, all the strength he could muster rising from unknown depths, Sesshoumaru waited until he could almost smell the breath of the speeding demon, before he sprung and into the air, causing Naraku's fist to slam into the ground, cracking the stone beneath, which then began to sizzle and melt as if it was acid. High above him, Sesshoumaru floated. He had not time to gloat and with a flick of his right wrist, his whip had appeared in hand, burning an angry shade of yellow as it felt its master's anger.  
  
"You, Naraku, have been warned!" With a final twist of his body, his right arm extended back and swept forth, unleashing the full power of his weapon down upon the flesh of his new enemy. Sparks flew and joined rock and flesh in the air as Naraku was cast aside and away from him.  
Part One  
  
"Hmm." Came a deep voice as amber eyes searched out the skies above him. Its been almost three days since that dreadful battle with the lesser demon and it seemed to him that he was not going to follow. Though, Naraku should not be put out of one's mind entirely, the demon Lord knew that he was biding time to seek vengeance.  
  
Deciding to take advantage of the quiet, Sesshoumaru stepped off the main road. He was well aware of the faint sounds of a rumbling waterfall and as he trekked through the forest, he could smell the sweet water and even feel the mist upon his face as it traveled along minute particles in the air. Yes, this demon Lord desired to bathe; to bathe away the vileness that was Naraku.  
  
What was more of a bother to this usually cold and calculating demon, Inu Yasha or Naraku? Both were on many levels equal to each other.  
  
Naraku, on the other hand, was business, plain and simple. Yes, he had at several different times offered tantalizing morsels to achieve his ends, but all turned sour. The man was going insane with many of his defeats. Naraku thought he controlled Kikyo? You can't entirely control someone, not forever and the man was just stupid enough to even attempt, more or less think he would succeed in controlling him. Sesshoumaru would rather offer his throat in submission to Inu Yasha then let Naraku dominate him.  
  
Inu Yasha was more on a personal level than Naraku. He cared little for those Shikon jewels, but cared greatly for what he believed was rightfully his; Tetsaiga. Inu Yasha was a half-breed, half-brother, a child of a fanciful meeting his father took with some annoying human. Sesshoumaru often wondered, since he was the eldest son, a pureblood demon, why his father saw all that he adored in the hanyou. He shook his head.; just father's fascination with humans Well, that seemed to be plaguing both of his sons; Inu Yasha with Kikyo and then Kagome, himself with that tiny girl-child, Rin. Maybe their father had better insight then let on.  
  
Yes, everyone knew Sesshoumaru held very little regard for humanity, though Inu Yasha, in his entire quest to be full demon, one time opted to wish he were human. He would be human once every month upon the full moon. As much as the stupid half-breed would hate to admit it, he held humanity in his heart. It was known that Inu Yasha at least held love in his heart. So why give a weapon that could kill a hundred demons in one sweep to someone could knew humanity and kindness? Would he harden with such a gift? Or would his kindness grow as he protected the weak? But what of Tensaiga?  
  
Their father had to have been mad. Did he desire to have his eldest son grow some kind of soft spot for humans?! Oh, that was ludicrous!!  
  
With a shake of his head, he pushed all those thoughts out of his head as he stopped at the edge of the fall's pool and gazed into its watery depths. The water was clear, one could see all the way to the bottom and sparkled as it should. He was a cold bastard, but one that could not ignore simple pleasures of life, especially after a vile battle with someone more staining..  
  
That battle was not a memorable one - no one lost nor came out victorious, but Sesshoumaru seemed to have taken more damage than his counterpart. He slipped off his sword, armor and beloved fur, eyes narrowing at the spatter of his own blood upon the precious item. Letting it drop to the ground, he completed undressing - the robes removed unceremoniously. He usually took better care with his items, but they were stained and held bitter memories. He longed in his heart of hearts to return to his own castle; to Rin and even Jaken. Two things he was so sure of.  
  
Stepping into the pool, he knew there was no one in sight or smell for miles around. Already his wounds healed, but he took pride in the regala of his appearance. He was his father's eldest son and was infamous for his white garb and tail, along with his viciousness and black heart.  
  
Fingers idly swept over the surface of the crystal blue waters as both hands met in front of him, cupping together and bringing forth water. Slowly, almost sadly, he watched the water slip from his fingers and cascade down, returning to their place of origin. He regretted taking the offering of Naraku those long months ago when he longed for his father's sword. That blasted sword that his bastard of a half-brother kept, whilst he owned one that could heal; something his father believed Sesshoumaru should own. Though, he admitted mindfully to himself, it gave him one thing, something...no, someone to protect. Rin.  
  
He turned his mind away as he splashed water over his form, cleansing himself before descending into the water to fully submerge. Emerging, hands swept back soaked silver hair. Again, amber eyes watched, this time, as the blood from his body and hair mingle with the water.  
  
Sesshoumaru took the time to enjoy this little bit of comfort and submerge once again, swimming towards the bottom. Eyes swept over the bottom of the pool, before feet pushed hard against it, propelling him through the water and breaking the surface. Ah, he felt revitalized.  
  
Deciding he dawdled too long, Sesshoumaru climbed upon a rock that stuck out of the water. Taking a most regal countenance, one leg bent to hide what was private to him, he let the familiar face of cold emotion before speaking a single word: "Jaken."  
  
Without hesitation, a little green toad appeared on the water's edge, a staff of skulls in hand. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
At once the little toad saw his master in all his nakedness and averted his eyes. It was a very rare thing to see his Lord in such state of undress. "What do you wish of me, Master?"  
  
"Fetch me a new kimono and be quick about it."  
  
"At once, Master!" And the little being who was well known to take the brunt of both Sesshoumaru's wraith and Rin's, vanished.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could become annoyed with Jaken, he returned, a new kimono in hand and he waited as his master waded through the water and onto the shore. Hands grabbed up his new articles of clothing and began to dress. Jaken had already begun collecting his Lord's old garbs to be burned when he noticed his priceless tail. He knew, without even a command, to begin cleaning it. His master would appreciate it.  
  
Kimono, armor and sword in place, Jaken offered Sesshoumaru, his precious fur tail. That was the last item and when it was securely in place, he watched the demon Lord lean his cheek against it, long, artisan clawed fingers gently combing through it.  
  
"I take it all did not go well with Naraku, Master?" Jaken asked clutching his staff and quaking. He was use to his master's quiet, but this kind was eerie. Jaken could only wondered what was rolling around the mind of his Lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and turned to his little servant. "Naraku is getting quite full of himself. Soon he will no longer be a bother."  
  
He didn't even give a second look to the water as he grabbed Jaken by the collar and ascended into the air.  
  
Part Two  
  
"Ooh, I can't wait!" Chimed a voice that seemed to quake with glee. "A festival! Isn't that exciting?!"  
  
"Feh! Festivals are stupid." Growled, their half-demon apparent.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Entered the same voice as they continued their trek down the path, alongside her bike. "Personally, I think treating ourselves to a little fun isn't gonna hurt anyone."  
  
"Kagome is right, Inu Yasha. We have come across a demon almost every other day for the past two weeks, either with or without a shard. Its time for a little bit of fun."  
  
"See!" She piped in, poking the half-demon in the chest with a finger. "Miroku thinks so. Frankly, I don't think Inu Yasha's ever been to a festival."  
  
Inu Yasha growled and quickened his pace in front of the group. He could feel their excitement over the festival in a town two days march east from Kaede's village.  
  
"Great," He muttered. "even the little Kitsune is chattering with glee." Festivals weren't his style; too many smells, too much noise and too many people gawking and wanting to touch his ears.  
  
"Sango? Miroku? What are the festivals like around here?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku, the monk perverted, swept up alongside Kagome and rested his hand on her lower back. "They are quite fun, and exciting if you find the right one. There will be many things to see, smell, buy and trade for." And just before the little monk's hand could venture south, he was tugged back by Sango, whose cream colored fire cat perched on her shoulder, replaced him. "Miroku is right, but I'm sure there will be lots of games to play and things to participate in. But my most fondest memories of the roaming festivals are the music and the dancing."  
  
Kagome choked a bit and looked at her two friends, the little Kitsune perched in the basket of his bike. "But I don't know your guys' traditional dance."  
  
"Feh!" They heard Inu Yasha grunt.  
  
The trio rolled their eyes. "Don't worry, Kagome." Chirped Shippou from the basket. "We'll show you how it's done."  
  
Kagome giggled a thank you as again another "Feh!" came from Inu Yasha.  
  
Throughout their little trek, Sango, Miroku and Shippou explained to Kagome their traditional dance and even promised to give her a little demonstration when they made camp for the night. "I just hope Naraku doesn't ruin the festival."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded. "If he does," says the monk. "we'll make him regret he even attempted."  
  
"The only reason why Naraku would ever want to bother with a stupid festival if there were jewel shards involved. The man has a one track mind."  
  
"Unlike some people I know." Muttered Kagome whilst others chuckled. Inu Yasha turned around and growled at her. "I do not!"  
  
"Oh you do too! Shard this, shard that." Well, Kagome thought to herself, Inu Yasha really doesn't have a one-track mind, once and a while becoming full demon and Kikyo come into play.  
  
Inu Yasha just grunted and looked around. "Lets make camp here."  
  
Kagome and Sango went about collecting firewood while Miroku began preparing a spot for their fire. Shippou just guarded Kagome's backpack alongside Sango's fire cat. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, was high up in a tree, but not reclining as he normally did, but sniffing the air. Something wasn't right to him and decided to climb higher. He was out of sight and hearing when he managed to find a spot that will let him see over the tree line. Inu Yasha lifted his chin a bit and took deeper droughts of the air. Familiar scents seemed to flood his senses from the east and the north? Both seemed to mingle with each other and confuse him, but there was nothing about the familiar purple streak that ripped through the air from the north and seemed to curve towards the east with a great abundance of speed. Inu Yasha could tell, as he traveled, the streak darkened and darkened, the demon was very pissed off.  
  
"Naraku." He growled and leapt down from the tree, causing the entire camp to gasp in surprise.  
  
"Don't do that, Inu Yasha!" Kagome commanded, clutching a hand to her chest.  
  
"Feh!" He never thought about even enjoying frightening them, just where Naraku was going. "Stay put!" He growled at them. "I'm gonna scout ahead."  
  
"You need someone to help you, Inu Yasha?" Miroku offered picking up his staff.  
  
"Stay put!" Was his reply as he bounded off towards the east.  
  
"Something's wrong." Muttered the monk, his eyes in the direction of their half-demon.  
  
"But what?" Came the pair of female voices.  
  
"Look!" Eight pair of eyes raised to the sky where Shippou pointed, spying the purple-black streak as it ripped through the sky.  
  
"It's going towards the east."  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
They abandoned their camp and ran after Inu Yasha's trail. They knew they were going to enrage the demon, but they weren't going to let him run off alone.  
  
Part Three  
  
Inu Yasha could smell the others behind him, even though he was a significant distance away. "Damn them", he cursed as he kept his eyes on the skyline. The now black streak seemed to curve down and plummet to the earth. Readying his hand on Tetsaiga, he took a final bound towards where the streak was descending.  
  
Upon landing, another scent violated his senses. That one could never forget. "Sesshoumaru." And before he could even begin to pull Tetsaiga out of its sheath, a great plume of dirt and ash erupted out of the forest and into the air. There was a great explosion and a massive thrust of purple light that sent Inu Yasha high into the air and plummeting several yards back.  
  
Something was wrong, massively wrong. The ground shook and he heard the frightened screams of Kagome as a huge fissure erupted from the ground and headed west. Two great forces were battling each other.  
  
Getting to his feet, knowing that the others would be fine, he dodged the deep cracks and fissures, the random blasts of energies and poisonous purple smoke and headed towards ground zero of the battle. Tetsaiga was out and he was poised, but what filled his vision he could not explain and his precious sword fell to the ground. In the air, hands to each other's throats was his brother, Sesshoumaru and the bastard that killed Kikyo, Naraku  
  
There was a deluge of escaping energies as each fought for victory; yellows, blacks, light blues and purples. Naraku was adamant about breaking the bones in Sesshoumaru's neck as his hand tightened around the demon Lord's throat. Already there was vicious battle scars on both parties and blood trickling out of the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth. Inu Yasha could already see the strain in Sesshoumaru's body as one hand clutched at the arm that was choking him, and the other in the grip of Naraku. Never before had Inu Yasha even seen his brother so... weak.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the presence of his brother, but that bothered him little. Air was escaping him and he could feel fatigue because of it. He would not let Naraku win and he released the hand that was clutched his enemies' arm, and pulled back. Fingers like claws, he ripped them through the air and across the flesh of Naraku's face. Naraku cried out and thrust the silver haired demon away from him, his hands covering his face. Inu Yasha could see his brother fall through the air, but before he could even think to assist him, Sesshoumaru stopped his plummet and rose into the air. His beautiful white kimono was tattered and in ruin, his tail now a light shade of red. The whip was taken out, its cord glowing a dark and dangerous yellow. Rising higher into the air, he brought back his hand and in the same fashion as before, he cracked it towards Naraku. Naraku was hit and sent plummeting to the earth. Another fissure opened up and the earth shook at the sudden force of the impact.  
  
Another and another and another was sent towards Naraku, all three hitting their designated location. There was fury in the face, eyes and body of the demon Lord of the West, never such Inu Yasha had ever seen.  
  
With a fourth crack of his whip, it was grabbed by Naraku. Wrapped around his arm, he pulled hard on the blue cord and whipped Sesshoumaru out of the air. He hit the ground hard. Inu Yasha held his breath, the whip vanished from Sesshoumaru's hand and seem to appear in Naraku's hand. It seemed that Naraku could control the weapon and would.  
  
Ascending into the air, he watched his prey down below with amusement as he didn't seem to move. There was a light quake in the form now and then, but seemed to be down for good.  
  
"You need to do something, Inu Yasha!" Commanded a voice.  
  
"Wha?!" He looked down and spied Jaken at his feet, clutching the hem of his outer robe. "You need to save your brother!"  
  
Inu Yasha knew he would regret this and picked up his sword. Kicking Jaken out of the way, he bound across the ground and into the air as Naraku pulled the whip back. The villain was taken completely by surface when a violent slash was offered across his body. In his eyesight was a determined half-demon who raised his sword again. Naraku cracked his whip and this time towards Inu Yasha. Tetsaiga, buying time for Sesshoumaru who was finally waking, blocked blow after blow.  
  
Vision was blurry, blood trickled from his head and mouth. He could see the blurred forms of Inu Yasha's stupid humans. But if they were there? Sesshoumaru looked up to find his half-brother, the runt of the litter, blocking blow after blow from the whip that Naraku stole. "What is the fool doing?" the demon Lord muttered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's voice. He actually regarded her with a glance as he got to his feet. Summoning his strength, or what little he had, and took to the air. Sesshoumaru took the advantage of Naraku being distracted and swung out behind him. Claws out, dipped in poison, ten slashes was offered to his back, followed by a vicious cut of Tetsaiga. They were both ganging up on him!  
  
"This had to be a first." Kagome offered up from the protection of distance. The others nodded.  
  
Naraku was having none of this, he reached back and grabbed the front of Sesshoumaru's kimono. "You have been warned!" And was tossed into Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha could not dodge and took the full brunt of the impact.  
  
"Now I'll be rid of two bothersome beings!" And his full fury was unleashed. The whip had been transformed; the color was a vicious black and instead of one dangerous cord of energy, there were four. His hand was pulled back and the whip was cracked. It was hard, being tangled up, to dodge efficiently and Inu Yasha found it hard to move. He could see Sesshoumaru's hand reach out towards Naraku as if he was going to send out a bolt of energy and both figures took the brunt of the energy. One coil wrapped around Sesshoumaru's raised left arm, snapping bones instantly and sending a wave of poisonous energy through his body. His scream could be heard, but that of Inu Yasha's dwarfed it significantly, as three cords cracked into his body, ripping apart the skin of his back and even bit at some inner organs.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Blood went everywhere, most was Inu Yasha's as it was forced from his mouth, all over his brother. Both crumpled to the ground, the half-demon on top. Inu Yasha seemed to be trapped in his brother's embrace and he could feel little else. He could not feel his hand releasing the Tetsaiga, nor hear the worried voices of his friends, or even the sound of his beating heart. All he could feel was the warmth of his brother beneath him as the world tipped, blurred and went dark.  
  
Naraku was all in his glory and wasn't even worried when Sesshoumaru's eyes cracked open and his good right hand ran gently over his little brother's back. "Inu Yasha?" He whispered, his voice no longer even and stone cold. It had concern and worry. If Inu Yasha's heart was beating at all, it wouldn't be for long. He was dying and somehow Sesshoumaru found Tetsaiga in his hand. He didn't know how that happened, it just seemed to want to be there.  
  
Use it, came a voice whispering on the wind. The eldest demon lord knew that was the voice of his father, giving him permission to use the one weapon he wasn't destined for, just this once. For vengeance on behalf of his brother.  
  
Gently, he pushed the limp body of his brother off of him, careful to lay it upon the ground. He didn't have time to make Inu Yasha comfortable, but he would make sure Naraku died. It was as if the only person to kill Inu Yasha would be Sesshoumaru himself. Standing, Tetsaiga in hand, he rose into the air. Naraku didn't seem pleased over the event and raised the whip just as Sesshoumaru raised his brother's sword. Tetsaiga transformed for him, crackling with blue lightening - all the force of Sesshoumaru's ancestors, plus the strength of his dying brother would be his to use. The blade sliced through the whip, carving deeply through Naraku's flesh, like a hot knife on butter. Purple smoke seemed to rise as energy dissipated from the lesser demon. Another raise of the hand and Tetsaiga was again sent through that offending hide.  
  
"This could not be happening!" Cried Naraku as he felt his precious body disintegrate and turn to ash. All that was left was a head and a whole lot of hair. A head that was surrounded by the dangerous smoke that billowed and soon, what was left of Naraku, vanished.  
  
Panting, Sesshoumaru was in the process of recovering as Tetsiaga refused to be held any longer. Again, it crackled with heat energy, searing into the skin of its holder. It was dropped with a painful cry and fell to the ground. Transforming, the blade lodged into the dirt. Sesshoumaru raised his hand and saw a very raw and burnt palm, but the pain was worth it, he silently mused; to use Tetsaiga.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Came a cry from Kagome as she knelt beside her companion, tears flooded down her cheeks as she put her hands upon his bloodied face. "Inu Yasha?! Wake up! Please..." That last word was a whimper.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew if that Inu Yasha wasn't already dead, he would be moving on to be with their father and his mother within a few seconds. Even though Inu Yasha was a disgrace to all demon-kind for being a half-bred mutt, he had moved to save his elder brother. Inu Yasha didn't have to. He could have just watched as two of his enemies beat it out.  
  
Touching down, Sesshoumaru's legs gave out and he crumpled to the ground. Eyes took note of him, but only Jaken came rushing to his side. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru, you're alive!"  
  
A backhand later, Jaken was no longer with him as he stood, steps wobbly. He'd given up being regal with an air of pure snobbery and slowly moved towards his fallen younger brother. Sango and Miroku noticed Sesshoumaru coming towards them and readied their weapons - his staff and her giant boomerang.  
  
"Move." And Miroku and Sango scattered. Kagome watched teary eyed as his hand reached down to the hilt of his own sword, the Tensaiga and pulled it out of his sheath. "You're not going to kill him, are you?!" She asked. "He's already dead." Foolish girl, he mused, she should remember what the power of the Tensaiga is. It is a healing sword, not one of destruction like its brother.  
  
This is for when we were pups, Inu Yasha and he placed the tip of the blade near Inu Yasha's corpse. It hummed slightly with a silver-blue light. That light flickered in tune with a heartbeat only Sesshoumaru could hear. Then those creatures of the underworld appeared, their evil rapiers in hand. No one could see this but Sesshoumaru and he raised Tensaiga then, swinging down through the bodies of the underworld creatures in a will-o-wisp of blue light. The creatures cried out and turned into ash, being carried off by the wind.  
  
There were a few moments where no one made a sound, not even the birds or crickets. No one wanted to breathe, but then there came a heartbeat, followed by another and then a breath was taken. Deep, ragged and rough as Inu Yasha's body lurched to life, coughing and wheezing. "Inu Yasha!" And Kagome wrapped herself around him, holding onto her friend for dear life. Stepping back, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tensaiga and took to the air.  
  
As he ascended higher he could hear Inu Yasha's voice croaking, wondering what had happened. That he should be dead. Sango and Miroku watched Sesshoumaru lift off and knew he would not accept one word of thank you, so they just lifted their hands in silent appreciation. One look was given before Sesshoumaru left, towards Inu Yasha. There was recollection in the half-breed's amber eyes. Inu Yasha knew what he done for Sesshoumaru and in turn knew what Sesshoumaru did for him. Inu Yasha did not lift his hand or even breath thank you, both could see it in each other's eyes. For once, it seems, Sesshoumaru was happy to have his Inu Yasha around and blinked out. 


End file.
